Stuck on a train
by TeamCinna5000
Summary: Katniss everdeen is stuck on a train with her mentor, her stylists, Peeta, Effie, and her little sister Mckayla. The train breaks down. They have some struggles during the time they are on the train. SPOILERS THIS GOES INTO CATCHING FIRE. I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is my first hunger games faction on and I'm really nervous to be posting this story it took me at least two days to post this on here and I hope you like it. please review on it and tell me what you think thank you for reading :)**

* * *

My name is Mckayla Everdeen, I'm Katniss Everdeen's younger sister, I'm 17 and she's 18, I look like her but I have green eyes, long dark brown hair that's a little bit longer than hers (half way down my back), I hunt just like her I'm good with a bow and arrows, I do gymnastics.

We were on the train heading for the capital. It was me, Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, and our stylists Portia and Cinna. I know I know your probably thinking why Katniss is bringing her younger sister with her. It was the victory tour/quarter quell so Katniss said I could come.

Anyways we were in the dining cart of the train and we were just talking and laughing. Peeta and my sister were in conversation with cinna and Portia. They were talking about their outfits or something. I was talking to Effie. Haymitch was over by the window drinking a bottle of whiskey.

Katniss was the kind, beautiful, and girlie type who wore dresses and nice clothes but that was all an act. Where as I was the tomboyish child who wore sneakers, jeans, shorts, tank tops, and t-shirts. Katniss was more proper than I was that's for sure, but she had more training than me. I was proper and all. But I'm just the tomboyish child I am.

Anyways Effie was talking to me, "You know Mckayla, Katniss is way proper and dresses better why can't you be more like her?"

Everyone compares me to my sister, I stood up, pushed my chair back roughly. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at me. "I am nothing like my sister I know! I'm not pretty, I'm not smart, I'm not talented like her but I'm done being compared to her!"

Before anyone could say anything I ran out and down the train corridors until I was at my room. I slid the door shut, walked to my bathroom, found a razor blade, and held it over my wrist. I looked into the mirror. I saw a helpless girl who can't do anything. A girl who is always compared to the girl who is on fire. After we lost our dad in that mining accident it was hard for me and Katniss. Prim our little sister was too young to remember him. Our mother left us to be in the depths of her mind. She spaced when we needed her. Katniss found a way of getting her mind off of things like hunting. I would go with her but I stopped going out with her after awhile. I wouldn't go out anymore. I'd lock myself in my room and cry for hours. I became depressed to the point where I'd start cutting myself. I've been cutting ever since. But I've learned how to not cut as much I've became happier.

I hoped nobody followed me. I just wanted to be alone and not be bothered. If katniss knew what I was about to do she'd kill me.

===== dining cart =====

Katniss stood up glaring at Effie, "You had to compare her to me didn't you. I better go check up on her."

Cinna stood up as well, "I'll go if you want. I'm done eating anyways. I need to go that way too."

Katniss looked at him appreciatively, "thank you Cinna."

He nodded and left the room. When he left he heard katniss and Effie arguing. He continued walking down the corridor. He got to Mckayla's room and knocked.

No answer.

He tried a couple of times but still no answer.

He finally opened the door. The room was empty there was nobody in there. He looked around and saw the bathroom door cracked open a little. He walked slowly over to the bathroom and said, "Mckayla, are you okay?"

He heard a silent, "shit."

He opened the door and saw blood in the sink and all over the counter. He gasped when he saw the pale white girl with blood slowly coming out of her arm. She looked at him and almost fell. He ran foreword and caught her in his arms. He fixed her arm by putting bandages on it. She was faint in his arms but still awake. She looked into his brown worried eyes while he looked into her sad, teary green eyes. He spoke softly, "I should go get help-"

===== Mckayla's POV =====

I remember the blood freely coming out of my arm. I remember Cinna coming in, I fell but he caught me in his strong arms, I stayed awake though, I looked into his brown worried eyes as he looked into my tear filled green eyes. He spoke softly, "I should go get help-"

"Please don't go get Katniss, she doesn't know that I do this. Just please stay here with me. I-I-I c-c-can't d-do this a-a-anymore."

I was in tears. Cinna held me tightly and whispered into my hair, "I won't I promise. I'll stay all night with you if you want me to."

I nodded and looked into his eyes again. Our eyes locked for awhile. Oh god he has really pretty eyes. Brown eyes with gold flecks in them. The space between us was getting smaller and smaller as we inched our way towards each other.

I feel his breath on my face. Suddenly were kissing each other. His lips were soft and moved well with mine. He was gentle and caring. He would never hurt me like other guys would. He pulled away and pulled me into a hug. He stood up with me in his arms and carried me to my bed. He sat me down and sat by me. He held me in his arms and asked, "Why do you cut yourself?"

I knew I could trust him so I told him. I told him the whole story. He nodded and listened until the end. "Cinna I just feel like I'm a nobody. Everybody expects me to be like Katniss. I'm just Mckayla the little sister of the girl who was on fire. I'm nothing special. I never will be."

He lifted my chin so I looked into his eyes, "Mckayla, you are a beautiful young lady and you are special. You're special to Katniss and Peeta they love you and would never let anything hurt you, Haymitch care for you even though he can be a drunken bastard sometimes, Effie cares about you she just shows it in a different way, Portia adores you."

I had tears in my eyes when he said this. They all cared about me. Effie wasn't trying to be rude she was trying to encourage me to be a little bit better that's all, I shouldn't have snapped at her like that. Then I noticed that Cinna didn't mention if I was special to him.

"What about you, Cinna?"

He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes, "Mckayla, you are very special to me. You always will be. I care for you as much as I do your sister, just know I'm here for you if you need to talk."

I buried my head into his chest and said, "I know." We sat there for awhile in silence. I could hear is slow heart beat in his chest. His arms around me. I suddenly got up slowly.

"We should probably head back."

He nodded, stood up and grabbed my hand. We walked down the corridor to the dining hall. Right before we entered we released our hands from each other and walked in. I went in first and Cinna had his hand on my back. Everyone was just sitting and talking about somethings.

They all looked up when we entered the room. Katniss stood up and walked over to me. She hugged me. I pulled away and looked at Effie.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

She nodded, "It's perfectly alright and I'm sorry for comparing you to your sister. I'm-"

She was cut off when the train jerked to a stop.

I fell backwards on my butt. I was on the ground when everyone caught there selfs before they could fall.

Peeta asked, "What's happening? Why did we stop?"

Haymitch collapsed from being so drunk, "I don't know bread boy."

Effie looks at all of us, "I'll go ask the conductor."

With that she left. Katniss asked, "Peeta, Portia, Cinna, and Mckayla you alright?"

Peeta nodded, "I'm fine just my leg hurts a little though."

Portia nodded.

Cinna nodded and gave me his hand to help me up. I sighed, rubbing my head, "I'm fine, I just hit my head kinda hard."

Katniss nodded, "Okay so the train stopped and we don't know why."

"Maybe it's low on fuel?" Peeta suggested.

"Maybe it broke down?" Portia asked.

Before anymore questions could be asked Effie came back in with the conductor. Cinna asked, "Why have we stopped." The conductor looked at us grimly, "I'm sorry to say but we broke down and we can't fix the train. I called the capital and they said they can't send anyone out to help fix the train because all the hovercrafts were all destroyed by a explosion that happened a couple days ago. They don't know how long it'll be until they can come get us."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. What will happen Next? please review and tell me what you think will happen next :) thanks for reading once again:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**so i thought I'd put up two chapters in one day:) here's chapter two hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

We were stuck on the train for who knows how long. We didn't know how long we'd be here. Crap. I don't mind but you know. It's insane. To be trapped on a train. For like a really really long time.

The conductor said, "Well we'll be here for awhile so I suggest you get comfortable. You guys can go outside if you want to. The doors will be easy to open and close so your basically free to do what ever you want."

He left the room and we all sighed in irritation. Katniss was probably irritated the most because she stormed out of the room, most likely going to her room or outside to go hunting. Peeta chased after her of course. They were a cute couple they really were. Effie and Portia left to go to where ever the hell they goes. Haymitch is still on the floor but he's passed out.

"Screw this." I mumbled.

Cinna smiled at me and said, "Everything's going to be just fine we'll be off this train in no time. I promise that."

I nodded, "True but it could take a long time Cinna. I guess what I could do it work on my homework from school."

I did have lots of homework for my fashion, design, textile class. I was just so confused with it. My favorite classes that I was taking were fashion, design, textile (even though it confused me I still liked using my creativity), art, theater, anything musical related. In district 12 we were required to learn music. Most people hated it. I loved it though.

"Well what kind of homework do you have? May I ask?"

I teased him a little, "Why? Are you planning on doing it for me?"

He teasingly said, "Why would I do your homework for you?"

I giggle, "Cinna you just love me too death so you'd help me, and plus I think you'd love this kind of homework. It's for my fashion, design, textile class."

He smiled at me and said, "You do have a point I love fashion."

I smirk at him, "So will you help me?"

He nods.

===== hours later =====

We were in the fashion cart where the stylist kept their designs. I was standing by my mannequin working on a green sundress. Cinna was standing by me trying to help me. I was getting frustrated. I couldn't take it any more.

"Ugh I'll never learn it!"

I throw my hands up in the air frustrated. We have been working on a dress and I couldn't really do it, with poking myself in the finger with the needle for like the millionth time.

"It just takes some time Mckayla."

He put his arms around my waist and looks down into my eyes. I stare into his brown orbs and ask shyly, "Cinna what is this? Us I mean? What are we going to tell Katniss? What about the others?"

I looked down, he lifted my chin so I would look into his eyes again, and softly said, "This is me liking you more than I should. I'm twenty-one years old your seventeen but I'm still attracted to you even though it's wrong. We'll figure this out I promise."

With that he leaned down and kissed my lips. He pulled away and said, "I think that's enough designing for tonight."

We left the room and started walking to my room.

"Cinna?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hopeless aren't I?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked back at me, "No you're not hopeless. You're going to make it through all of this. I know with your father gone and your mother abandoning you, and your sister going into the games its hard for you. I know that. You will make it through this I promise."

I had tears in my eyes. He cared for me. He had hope in me. He knows I'll make it through this. He loves me. I love him. I know it's wrong to love him because he's a lot older than me. I'm drawn to him some how and he is the same way towards me.

He'll help me through this. I know he will. He's my flame that keeps this candle burning.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it:) I just absolutely love cinna he's always been my fave character:) TEAM CINNA all the way! Haha thanks for reading:) please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys here's the third chapter I know I posted it already but I edited it a little and stayed with the plot I am in right now sorry about the confusion. i want to thank the people that have read this story and reviewed it. It means a lot to me thank you!**

* * *

The next day I woke up to rain pounding on the roof top. I got out of bed, took a nice hot shower, and got dressed. I put on shorts, a cute navy blue tank top with little white anchors on it , I put on my red converse, and the final touch was a gold necklace with a gold mockingjay on it. I looked in the mirror and looked into my reflection. A tan girl, with long dark brown hair that ran down her back, hazel eyes, and pretty pink lips.

I applied some mascara, eyeshadow, lip gloss, blush, and eyeliner. I did my hair. I curled it slightly. When I was done I looked into the mirror one last time before leaving.

I grabbed my iPod touch and started to listen to some Lorde. The song that came on was called team. I was walking down to the dinning cart. I started singing along to the song as I was walking. I was looking outside at the rain. I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into Katniss.

"Good morning Katniss."

She smiled at me, "Goodmorning."

We walked down to the dinning cart. We chatted a little when we entered the cart we separated. I went straight to the food bar with breakfast.

I grabbed some scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice. I was about to grab a apple when my hand touched a dark familiar had. I looked up at Cinna and blushed slightly. He gave me the apple.

"Here. You're the first one who had your hand on the apple so here you go."

I blushed a deeper shade. Thank goodness I am tan. "Thank you."

He nodded and we walked back to the table.

We sat in silence for awhile. Just eating. The rain kept pounding on the roof. I have always loved the rain. It has always calmed me.

It reminded me of my father.

When we went hunting out in the woods and it would rain. The smell of the pine trees.

I stood up from the table. Everyone looked at me in confusion. I quickly said.

"I'm going to the music cart if anyone wants to join me that's where I'll be."

With that I left the cart. I walked all the way to the music cart.

The cart was big enough to fit a grand piano in it. It had shelves along one wall the contained other musical instruments. They're were some guitar stands.

I walked over to the guitar stands. I picked up one of the guitars, I sat on the stool and strummed a few strings. My dad taught me how to play the guitar when I was little. I then started to play and sing a song by Tiffany Alvord. Baby I love you.

_There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you_

_Burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't goin' out_

_There are three words, & I want you to know they are true..._

_I need to let you know_

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_

I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine

I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified

My hands are shaking, my heart is racing

Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny

So here I go...

Baby I lo-o-o-ve you

I've never said, these words to anyone, anyone at all

Never got this close, cause I was always afraid I would falll

But now i know, that I'll fall right in-to your arms...

Don't ever let me go

I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight

I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine

I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified

My hands are shaking, my heart is racing

Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny

So here I go...

Baby I lo-o-o-ve you

Take it in, breathe the air

What is there to really fear

I can't contain, what my heart's sayin'

I gotta say it out loud...

I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight

I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine

I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified

My hands are shaking, my heart is racing

Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny

So here I go...

Baby I lo-o-o-o-ve you

When I was done I saw my sister in the doorway. She smiled at me and walked to me. She sat on the other stool and held my hand in hers.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"What do you mean?" I was shocked.

She giggled, "That song you played. You had a lot of emotion in it so I figured there had to be a lucky guy. Who is he? Do I know him? Does he know you like him?"

I smiled softly and said, "You'd kill me if you found out."

She looked into my eyes, "No I wouldn't, please tell me?"

"Promise not to get mad?"

I held my pinky out and she shook it with her own. "I promise."

Here goes nothing, "Okay. Yes he knows I like him and he likes me back. Yes you know him and your kinda like best friends with him. He's helped you prepare for the games."

She nodded and gasped, "You like Cinna? And he likes you back?"

I nodded shyly.

"I know it's a bad idea because he's twenties and I'm seventeen. But I'm turning 18 in like a week. So it should be okay, if you're okay with it and if he-"

There was a knock on the door.

We both looked at the doorway. Cinna.

* * *

**what will happen? What will Cinna say? What will he do? Any ideas? Please review? Thank you :)**


End file.
